Ben x Rex: Angsty Teenager Interdimensional Garbage
by TheSeaQueen00
Summary: So I wrote this earlier this year after bingewatching B10 and then subsequently GR since it was Ben 10's 10 year anniversary last year and me and my friend were crying because we're so old. So I'm just gunna publish this here for everyone to enjoy lol
1. Chapter 1

Ben jolted awake. He heard a deep rumble and a crash, the sound of his parents waking up and frantically turning on the TV. "Fear tears apart the city. A bright rift has appeared in the sky in the dead of night, as strange creatures fall from it to terrorize citizens." The newscaster said, looking disgruntled and recently awakened. Ben sighed, saying goodbye to his parents before activating the Omnitrix and pressing down on the receiver without thinking. Wide-eyed, he felt his atoms rearrange, his molecules converting themselves into a whole other being. He felt what he was before he looked. He was small, geometrically colored blue and black. Instead of feet, he had what Kevin once eloquently described as 'alien Heelies'. XLR8 was at Gwen's house before most could have blinked. He knocked on the door three times before Natalie opened it, clad in a terrycloth bathrobe.

"They'll be down in a minute." She grumbled, taking a sip of a mug Ben hadn't noticed before.

"Who's th-" Ben began, but was silenced by footsteps coming down the stairs. Gwen appeared in a simple sweater and t-shirt, while Kevin quickly followed, struggling to pull his shirt over his head. The teenager could feel himself blush, though he did not know if his current form let it show. "I'll… uh… see you guys there, I guess." Ben stuttered, speeding away from the house as Gwen and Kevin rushed from the door to Kevin's signature muscle car parked in the driveway, something else Ben had failed to notice.

'I can't believe Aunt Natalie and Uncle Frank actually let him stay over.' Ben thought as he weaved in and out of traffic, through alleys and across roads. He stopped when a bright light blinded him, leaving spots in his vision. Before him stood a creature of enormous size, or at least Ben was sure that's what it looked like to other people. It was probably 50 feet tall, gelatinous-looking and very, very angry. Several tentacles protruded from a slime blob with a mouth of large, sharp teeth. One appendage smashed through the top halves of three whole buildings, which the present law enforcement insisted had been evacuated. Ben touched the Omnitrix in the middle of his chest, transforming again. The large, tan dinosaur alien grew to his full height, just 10 feet short of the monster before him.

"Hey!" Ben shouted, but it had no effect on the monster. Instead it began… walking… in the opposite direction. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, grabbing one of the large tentacles that dragged behind it. He grabbed it at it's base, and lifted the whole creature above his head. It landed with a terrifying crash on the road next to him, concrete and asphalt cracking for several hundred feet around him. The thing screamed, swiping at Ben with a tentacle that sent him flying two blocks away. He picked himself up out of the debris of his fall, grumbling as he made his way back to the creature. This time, it recognized him as a threat, and swung its arms at him. Ben dodged enough to where the monster gave up on hitting him, and began to try and bite him. Had he been defenseless, it could have easily bitten through half of Humongosaur's torso in one go. Instead, Ben just punched it. He had it on the ground, kneeling before it, throwing punch after punch.

"Hey! Varon(1)! Enough already!" Ben stopped for a moment and looked up to see a boy about his age flying a jetpack towards him. At least, Ben thought it was a jetpack until the boy landed onto the alien and it folded into his body. His actual body, like it had never been there. Ben blinked.

"What for?" He asked, skeptical.

"I don't know tu(2), and tu(2) don't know me, but let's talk about this, aprobado(3)?" The other had his hands held up by his head. He seemed like he was trying to protect whatever was under him.

"Fine, we'll talk." Ben detransformed in a flash of green light, and the other looked about as surprised as Ben felt. He couldn't take his eyes off of the boy. He was maybe a few inches taller than himself, with tan skin and black hair that shone even in the night. Ben was paralyzed, before a roaring engine broke the silence between them.

"Ben!" Gwen called, out of the door as soon as Kevin had parked the car. She looked concerned, and Ben realized that he looked pretty beaten up. While the monster hadn't hit him a ton, whatever had hit had done a number. Bruises covered what skin was exposed, and he wasn't excited to find out the full extent of the damage. The other boy seemed to realize this too.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his face painted in a picturesque frown. Ben blushed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'll be fine." Ben shrugged, averting his eyes from the increasingly good looking teenager. Gwen grabbed his arm a bit and he winced, hard. "Do you know what this thing is?" He asked, rubbing the sore area.

"You don't?" He asked, his puzzlement increasing. "It's an EVO."

"An E-what?" Kevin asked, poking the unconscious monster.

"EVO, man, come on. Don't play games with me." He put his hands on his hips, jumping down to meet Kevin's eyes on the road. "Don't tell me you don't know what an EVO is."

"Hate to break it to ya, 'amigo', but I've never heard of it before." Kevin pushed his finger into the other's chest, who clenched his fists.

"Come on, Kev, back off." Ben said. "I'm sure there's a perfectly rational explanation for th-"

Then the monster ate Kevin.

While they were arguing, the creature had rolled over so that the mouth faced the four of them. In an instant, it had swallowed Kevin whole. He floated around inside the gelatinous blob, with little air and nothing to absorb. The three remaining stood motionless.

"Guau(4)…" The stranger said, repositioning the goggles on the top of his head. Gwen shook herself.

"Are we going to do anything?" Gwen asked. Kevin kicked frantically, pointing to his puffed cheeks.

"I mean…" Ben started, but was stopped by the stranger walking over, shoving his gloves in his pockets. He laid his hands right on the belly of the beast. Motherboard designs flowed over the whole of the monster, and through the boy's hands. In an instant, a woman lay in the street, clothes tattered, with Kevin laying in a pile of goop on a sidewalk. Gwen rushed over, brushing it out of his eyes as he sputtered for air.

"Thanks, assholes." He muttered, wiping the slime off of his hands. Ben still stood motionless, unmoved from the spot he had detransformed. Another jolt made Ben shudder. It was soft, natural. It was like a weak current of electricity awakening all his senses. The boy turned around. Deep brown eyes met emerald green and they stood there, motionless, silent, for an eternity.

"Ahem…" Gwen coughed, trying to break them out of their trance. "How did you do that thing, with the alien?" The boy finally snapped out of whatever held him, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It was an EVO, chica(5), aliens don't exist."

* * *

Google Translate Spanish Footnotes ;D -

1\. Varon - Man in like the vaguest sense

2\. Tu - You

3\. Aprobado - Okay

4\. Guau - Wow

5\. Chica - Girl


	2. Chapter 2

The boy, Rex, as they had found out, sat in Ben's empty dining room. When the three brought Rex home, Carl and Sandra went 'out'... at 2 in the morning. Rex's hands sat neatly on the table as Ben, Gwen, and Kevin conversed in the kitchen.

"Who is he?" Gwen asked, peeking at him through the doorway.

"I don't know, he just showed up."

"You ~like~ him, don't you?" Kevin teased.

"Shut up!"

"Keep it down! He'll hear you!" Gwen huffed as she raised her hands to her temples.

"Where do you think he came from then? What does he mean aliens don't exist? What's an EVO?"

"More importantly, how's Ben going to break up with Julie if he's after that kid?"

"Kevin, I swear-"

"Enough already, you two."

"Um, can I get a glass of water?" Rex asked, glancing at the trio through the open door. Gwen reached for the cabinet before Kevin pulled her hand away, pointing to Ben with his thumb. Ben blushed, again, and contemptuously grabbed a glass, filling it with tap water before bringing it to the other boy. "Thanks." Their hands brushed, and before he walked away, Ben saw a dust of red flush Rex's cheeks.

"You're such an amateur. That's when you were supposed to lean across the table and confess your love to him!" Kevin mocked, his lips puckered with his hands clasped by his cheek. Gwen slapped the side of his head, walking out and taking a seat next to Rex at the table.

"So," she began, "where are you from exactly?"

"Providence."

"Like, Rhode Island? Or…"

"Like, Providence."

"Okay... " She shifted her eyes to Kevin and Ben, who stood hanging out of the door frame like a pair of idiots. "What exactly is an EVO?" Rex looked at her with disbelief. No matter how many times they had tried to convince him they had no idea what an EVO was on the short ride here, he couldn't comprehend it.

"You know! Like… The lady from earlier!"

"Just the lady?"

"No, no, no. They're all kinds of people."

"Is it a specific group of people?"

"I don't know! It's just... everybody!" Gwen's eyes flashed pink, and Ben and Kevin nearly had a heart attack thinking that she was about to blow him up, or some other crazy Anodite shit like that. She stood up quietly, walking back to the kitchen without looking at anyone or anything in particular. As soon as she was deep enough in the kitchen for her to be unheard by Rex, she turned towards the boys.

"He's from another dimension." Kevin's eyes widened. He walked over to her, placing the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Do you have a fever or something? That's impossible." She pushed his hand away.

"Improbable, maybe. Impossible, definitely not. We face all sorts of crazy stuff, why can't other dimensions exist?"

"I- I don't know. They just- they just can't!" Kevin rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I traced his energy signature, and it's like nothing I've ever experienced before. It's like he's got whole molecules I've never seen."

"Those might be my nanites." They turned to see Rex, standing in the doorway with one hand in his pocket. "Sorry, I got curious." He smiled, and Ben felt his heart melt.

"What are nanites?" If Rex had suspended disbelief before, it increased ten-fold at Gwen's questions.

"Nunca he oido nada mas estupido en mi vida(1)." He mumbled, rubbing his arm. "Nanites!" He said again. "Nanites?"

"I've suddenly remembered that this doesn't matter." Gwen said, grabbing the other two boys shoulders and dragging them out into Ben's backyard. "We need to get him home, now." She said, eyeing the backdoor for signs of the stranger.

"But-" Ben was cut off by a boom, and a large puff of smoke erupting from somewhere a couple of miles away.

"But, we need to deal with that first." Kevin said, rubbing the left side of his face.

In a few minutes the four teenagers were speeding down the road towards the overhanging cloud of smoke. Kevin parked the car on the side of the road at the edge of the thick fog.

"This is as far as I take my baby." Kevin said, tucking the keys into his back pocket.

"No problem, I've got this." Rex stepped into the middle of the road, and Ben watched in astonishment as the boy's legs transformed into a hoverbike. His legs… turned into… a hoverbike. "I can only carry one of you, though." Kevin pushed Ben towards Rex, whose hands hung onto handles in the front, made of his own legs. Ben shuddered, hopping an awkward side-saddle onto the back of the Rex-bike, his arms clutched tightly around the… driver's… waist. "Don't be asustado(2), Ben. I've got you." Ben felt his whole body flush furiously, red spreading through his cheeks down his chest, even onto his hands. They were off in a second, Gwen and Kevin following their trail into the outskirts of the storm, holding hands.

Ben and Rex were silent most of the way through the smoke, giving Ben a lot of time to himself. What else could this beautifully handsome kid do? What kind of weird, robot appendage transformation would it take for Ben to take his eyes off of the Hispanic teen? 'Nothing'. They slowed to a stop near the eye of the explosion, where Ben could look up and see the sky as clearly as if he wasn't in the middle of a huge cloud.

"Hey, lady! What are you doing out here?" Rex called to an older woman, standing in the dead center of the smoke cloud. Ben watched in horror as her face sunk, the skin dragging down to the middle of her body. Her arms engorged themselves, becoming swollen and horribly disproportionate to the rest of her body. Rex sat stone faced, and Ben felt himself hug Rex's middle a little tighter.

The old woman was fast and malicious, her arms making large swings at both of the boys. God knew where Gwen and Kevin had ended up, but Rex and Ben weren't in a position to think of anything but 'run'. Rex had turned his arms into large, metal hands, and was working on making mincemeat of the EVO. While she was focused on Rex, Ben was given a few moments to make a quick selection of what immediately presented itself on the hologram of the Omnitrix. He found something that should be enough for whatever the old lady was, and slammed hard down onto the receiver. His skin bubbled, another set of arms growing below the first. His muscles bulged, and he felt his skin become darker, redder. Four Arms attacked the old woman from behind, putting her in two full nelsons so that Rex could do whatever he did last time. Rex got the hint, and pressed his hand against the forehead of the woman. Nothing happened.

"Not exactly a good time!" He said as the woman broke free from Ben's grasp.

"What do you mean?" The gravelly, gargley voice came from behind Rex.

"My nanites must be low on juice! It's not working!" Rex dodged a kick from the EVO as Ben pushed against her arms with his two lower ones.

"Then how are we supposed to stop her?"

"I don't know! Providence has guns! And cages!"

"That's just great!" Ben said, the old woman pushing hard against his middle. He flew back several feet, landing on his shoulders. He stood back up, running at the EVO, punching it wildly with all four of his arms. The woman was knocked onto her back, Ben thought he had knocked her unconscious. Instead, she grew larger, legs spreading out of her sides, sharp and metallic. It's head split into two, like giant pincers on a-

"Arana." Rex shuddered, his robotic arms molding back into his body. The thing was huge, at least a third bigger than the giant blob they had fought hours before. Ben couldn't think of anything that could fight it and win, unless…

Ben tapped the Omnitrix with an upper hand, and in a second Rex was looking at the massive white and red calf of something twice as tall as the spider. Way Big towered over the storm and the arachnid, kneeling down on it's torso to keep it planted to the ground.

"Try now." Came the booming voice, and Rex wholeheartedly complied. He took off both of his gloves, focusing each of his nanites into the abdomen of the spider. Ben was worried that it wouldn't work, but suddenly his knee crashed to the ground, feet away from an actual old woman. Ben detransformed, helping Rex to lift her up.

"Muchas gracias hombre, mas joven. No puedo agradecer lo suficiente(3)." The old woman thanked, grabbing both of the boys' cheeks and shaking their hands.

"No hay problema, senorita. El placer es nuestro(4)." Rex assured her.

"Usted es tan amable, tan amable(5)." With the smoke cleared, Gwen and Kevin finally made their way towards the three people. Gwen offered to take the woman into the city, where she would spend time with the others found from the rift. The old woman thanked her profusely, and Gwen helped her into the back of the car.

"There ain't enough room for all of us." Kevin said, leaning on the driver's side door.

"That's fine, I can take Ben and I back to his casa(6)." Ben felt the blush he had accumulated over these recent hours flourish again. Kevin winked at him, hoping into the car as Gwen closed the passenger door. Rex transformed into the hoverbike again, and Ben hopped back on, this time straddling Rex from behind as he wrapped his arms around the taller boy's chest.

* * *

Google Translate Spanish Footnotes ;D -

1\. Nunca he oido nada mas estupido en mi vida. - I've never heard anything more stupid in my life

2\. Asustado - Scared

3\. Muchas gracias hombre, mas joven. No puedo agradecer lo suficiente. - Thank you very much, young man. I can not thank you enough.

4\. No hay problema, senorita. El placer es nuestro. - No problem, lady. The pleasure is ours.

5\. Usted es tan amable, tan amable. - You are so kind, so kind.

6\. Casa - House


	3. Chapter 3

With directions from Ben, the two made it quickly and safely back to the house. They entered to find that Ben's parents still had not returned.

"Well I guess we have a little falta del tiempo(1), don't we?" Rex sat down awkwardly on the couch, his hands in his lap. Ben sat down next to him, resting his hand next to the boy's thigh. "I don't get to do this much back home. It's just EVO after EVO after EVO. I didn't sleep for a whole semana(2) once." Ben looked at him with worry.

"Why do they push you so hard? That doesn't sound very healthy."

"They don't mean to," Rex sighed. "It's just I'm the only one who can do what I do. They need me." Ben's gaze rested upon the handsome features of the older boy.

"I know what you mean." Rex's eyes met his.

"You mean that watch thing?" Ben laughed.

"Yeah, the watch thing." Ben rubbed the wristband of the Omnitrix, his eyes downcast. Rex scooted closer to him, taking Ben's left hand.

"I think it's pretty cool." Rex examined the green and black piece of technology.

"I think you're pretty cool." Ben said. He regretted the words as soon as they had left his mouth. The blush returned with a vengeance, turning Ben's face a bright red. Rex smiled.

"I think you're pretty cool, t-."

Ben's lips were on Rex's before he could finish his sentence, locked in an unsure, but passionate intensity. Rex could feel his blood moving faster through his body, flushing his face and neck in a deep blush. His nanites felt electric running through his veins, his nerves tingling. The little galleta(3) above him pressed his lips hard into his own, but his beautiful features were not obscured by his closeness to Rex's eyes. His face was soft, and femininely curved. His brown hair, short and fluffy, hung above his closed eyes. Rex pushed harder into the kiss, laying Ben down onto his back on the cushions of the couch. They parted gasping for air.

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't be." Ben gasped as Rex's warm hands lifted up his shirt, feeling his chest up and down. He was really good at taking off his gloves quickly.

"Ah." Ben moaned as Rex's hands brushed sensitive areas of his torso, his back arching. Rex dipped his head for another deep kiss, feeling the vibrations of Ben's voice in his lips. Rex wrapped his arm around Ben's waist, lifting it to himself. He moved his lips to Ben's neck, kissing and licking the skin along his jaw. Ben wound his arms around Rex's neck, digging his hands into the other's short hair.

"You sabor tan bueno(4), Ben." Rex grunted, nibbling on the boy's earlobe. Ben buried his head between Rex's neck and shoulder, his breathing hitching with every kiss he felt.

"I'm glad you think so." Ben smirked, pressing his hips harder into the other boy's. Rex groaned, low and deep, and Ben's heart stopped. Rex felt his member get hard, pressing against the other's inner thigh. Ben felt it too, and just to see, grinded his hips up and down against it. Rex moaned louder, his head collapsing onto Ben's chest. Wide-eyed, Ben sat up, pushing against Rex with his lips. The two rose, and Ben shed his jacket and shirt. Their legs intertwined on the couch, Ben pressed the palm of his hand between Rex's legs, his other hand wrapped around the back of the boy's head. Rex gasped into the kiss, the sudden friction feeling muy bien(5). Ben rubbed his palm up and down along the bulge in Rex's pants, enjoying the humming on his lips as Rex moaned. Ben shifted his position, situating himself in Rex's lap, his arms pressed against the back of the couch.

Through the window, Kevin and Gwen squinted through the glass, looking unto the two boys. Gwen had knocked on the door a dozen times, and Kevin twice that. Nothing could rouse the two from whatever sexual stupor they were in.

"They're totally gunna bang." Kevin smirked.

"Shut up." Gwen nudged him, turning from the window. "Let's go home and leave whatever that is to do as it pleases." Kevin ran to catch up beside her, grabbing her hand.

"Whose house?"

"Whichever one we can't hear moaning at."

Ben threw his head back as Rex's tongue snaked down his body, leaving a hot, wet trail of saliva. The two, scrambling to stay together, had somehow moved to Ben's room. Ben threw clothes off the bed in every direction, letting Rex push him hard onto the soft mattress. They were both completely naked, the heat from their forms radiating in the cool house. Rex's hand wrapped around Ben's length, pumping him agonizingly slowly as he flicked his tongue across one of Ben's nipples. The boy bit his knuckles, afraid that a moan too loud might wake the neighbors, not that Rex cared. He dropped down to his knees, licking the tip of Ben's cock. Ben really did moan this time, loud, and Rex felt his whole body grow steadily warmer. Ben was moaning for him, he thought as he ran his tongue from the tip to the base, feeling the rapid pulse of the other boy's blood. Ben groaned, tugging at his hair. He wanted Rex at his lips, but he didn't want him to stop what he was already doing. It was a frustrating enigma. He watched Rex bob up and down between his thighs, his tongue working across Ben's member. He grunted again, the other hand grabbing at the sheets. He finally couldn't stand it any longer, picking Rex's head up with both hands and kissing him passionately. Ben practically tackled the other boy to the bed, Rex melting beneath Ben's body. Rex's palms rested on Ben's chest as the boy kissed him all along the upper part of his body. Neither Rex's collar, nor jaw, nor even his shoulders were safe from Ben's kisses and bites. Rex wound his arms around Ben's neck, nails digging into his back. His hands dragged down Ben's back to his hips. One hand pressed them against himself while the other squeezed Ben's ass.

"Enough preliminar(6) already," Rex whispered in Ben's ear. "Get to the good part." Ben could only nod silently as he spit into his hand, coating his cock in a thin layer of saliva. He positioned himself at Rex's entrance.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ben asked, his eyebrows knit in worry as he looked down onto the beautiful boy.

"We both know we've been through worse than a little sexo en el culo(7)." Rex smiled, giving Ben a firm kiss. While he was distracted, Ben slid in, grunting. Rex gasped, his eyes flying open. Ben tucked Rex's head into the crook of his neck, pressing kisses against his cheek and jaw. After a minute, Rex pressed another kiss onto Ben's lips, signalling that he was ready to move. Slowly, Ben pulled out of Rex, pushing back into him with the same care. Rex still looked like he was in pain, but with a cheeky smile assured Ben that it wasn't serious. Ben continued to pump in and out of Rex like this, until he finally heard a sort-of-moan. Rex was finally starting to get into it, and with this Ben lifted one of Rex's thighs around his lower back, and swirled his hips around, Ben's lips on Rex's jaw. Rex moaned, really moaned this time, his arms wrapped around Ben's neck and back. Ben thrusted harder into Rex, the boy's hold on him growing tighter as he wound his fingers through Ben's hair. Unknowingly, as Ben's thrusts grew harder, they grew faster, too. This continued for what seemed like forever, their bodies intertwined, their kisses gracing each other's forms. Their moans bounced off the walls of the house, echoing back to them. With one pump Rex's eyes bulged out of his head, his mouth hanging open. Ben stopped, afraid he had done something wrong before Rex pulled Ben into a long kiss, and breathlessly whispered.

"Keep hitting there." Ben complied immediately, and with each new thrust Rex moaned louder and louder. Ben felt that he soon wouldn't be able to hold back, and took his hand off Rex's thigh to grab hold of the other boy's throbbing member, pumping it up and down with his own thrusts. Rex groaned, throwing his head back. With the newly revealed skin, Ben went to work, biting and sucking the flesh. Every part of Ben was focused on pleasing Rex, from top to bottom. Rex felt himself growing close to the edge of release, his eyes clouding over. He pulled Ben from his neck to his lips, his kiss hungry and deep. For the first time, their tongues danced in each other's mouths. They ran across teeth, and battled each other for ferocious dominance. With a few last pumps from Ben's hand, Rex came hard all over their chests, his moans drawn out and lustful. In a few more seconds, a few more thrusts, Ben came almost as hard inside Rex, who felt the heat of Ben's cum throughout his body. Exhausted, Ben collapsed onto Rex, their breathing deep and tired. They laid like that for a while, embracing each other's bodies in the afterglow. Shaking, Ben pulled a blanket over the two of them, and shifted his position so he was straddling Rex from behind, his arms wrapped around Rex's muscled chest. Rex sighed.

"Creo que no quiero dejar mas(8)."

* * *

Google Translate Spanish Footnotes ;D -

1\. Falta Del Tiempo - Downtime

2\. Semana - Week

3\. Galleta - Biscuit? I literally cannot remember typing this lol

4\. Sabor Tan Bueno - Taste so good

5\. Muy Bien - Very good

6\. Preliminar - Foreplay

7\. Sexo En El Culo - Buttsex

8\. Creo que no quiero dejar mas. - I don't think I want to leave anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came far too soon for the two boys. Exhausted, they were more than relieved to find that Ben's parents still had not arrived home yet.

"They probably stayed at Gwen's house." Ben replied to Rex's question with a good morning kiss, their lips lingering. Begrudgingly, the two stood up, collecting their clothes from the strange places they had been thrown in the frenzy the night before. It took them collectively several minutes to locate Rex's goggles, which had somehow ended up in the tub behind the closed bathroom door. Now fully dressed, the two made sure to clean up the… mess… they had made before making their way out into the sunshine. A drive-by of Gwen's house, on Rex's leg hoverbike, revealed Carl's car, but not Kevin's. Within a few more minutes, the pair were in front of Kevin's house, knocking on the door. Kevin swung the door open, a huge, stupid grin on his face. Gwen was right behind him, nudging him out the door.

"I'll be back for dinner, Mom!" Kevin shouted behind him.

"See you later, Mrs. Levin!" Gwen called, pulling the door closed behind them.

"So what were you losers up to last night?" Kevin asked, his smile growing impossibly wider. Rex blushed bright red.

"You know, we... crashed... and stuff." Ben rubbed the back of his head, eyes averted.

"Oh, you crashed alright. Right into each other's faces." Kevin snickered, and the two boys' mouths hung open.

"Kevin!" Gwen reprimanded, punching him lightly on the arm. "Anyways," she said, meeting Ben's eyes. "While you two were… sleeping… Kevin and I kept track of the rift. Nothing has fallen out in a while. I'm afraid that means it might close soon." Her eyes flitted over Rex, whose whole body had stiffened at the news. Ben's eyes look downcast, and she quickly changed the subject. "Um, have you guys had breakfast yet?"

Ben's arms wrapped themselves tightly around Rex's chest, who trailed behind Kevin's car on their way to Mr. Smoothie.

"You have to go back," Ben whispered, eyes closed, resting his chin on Rex's shoulder. "But I don't want you to." Rex took one hand off the handlebars, wrapping it around Ben's arms.

"I don't want to leave either, Ben." He turned his head slightly, kissing Ben's cheek. Ben nuzzled himself deeper into the back of the other boy, kissing behind his ear. Rex shuddered, almost hitting a car turning onto another road. Painstaking minutes passed before they finally arrived at their destination, Ben hopping off the hoverbike before Rex disassembled it.

"We'll go grab something, you two stay out here and grab a table." Gwen instructed, Kevin following her into the building. Ben pointed Rex to a table under the shade of a tree, light dancing off the well worn wood. They sat side by side, their hands clasped together under the table.

"That creepy bebida batido(1) guy is making me miss the Snack Shack." Rex eyed the giant metal Mr. Smoothie, it's unblinking eyes, cold and dark, set on him.

"Awe, he's not that bad." Ben laughed, resting his chin on his free hand. "He's a lot less scary than that old lady yesterday."

"I'm not so sure about that." Rex mumbled, turning his gaze to the cardboard cups Kevin had set on the table.

"We weren't sure what to get you." Gwen said, sitting down.

"So we got you the crap Ben usually gets." Kevin chuckled, wrapping his arm around Gwen's waist.

"It's not that bad." Ben pouted, which Rex found extremely cute. Rex shrugged, picking up one of the smoothie cups, the straw to his lips. Taking a sip, he subsequently choked on the awful taste that hit his tongue, barely getting the liquid down his throat before he hacked violently into his elbow.

"It's tan malo(2), it's so, totally, tan malo(2)." Rex gasped, desperate for air. Kevin laughed heartily, while Ben contentedly sipped his own smoothie. "What is in that?"

"Red pepper, avocado, and pomegranate." Ben replied, squeezing Rex's thigh below the table. Rex looked up, puzzled, and Ben's eyes motioned to a sign that read 'Restrooms', the arrow pointing behind the building. "Let's go clean you up, first." Ben said, standing up from the table. Startled, Rex followed close behind. Gwen leaned into Kevin.

"They're not-"

"Totally."

"I'm sorry you didn't like the smoothie." Ben breathed. As soon as they were out of sight of anyone else, Ben had pulled Rex behind a tree and kissed him passionately. They broke for air for several milliseconds before diving back into each other, their tongues wrestling in a heated battle.

"You know, I kinda don't mind anymore." Rex smiled, pushing Ben's back against the trunk of a tree. Within a few minutes Ben had flipped them, pressing his hands against the chest of the other.

"You know what I think will taste a little sweeter?" Rex was about to reply before Ben, pressing kisses against Rex's clothed torso, dropped to his knees. He swiftly unzipped Rex's pants, bringing Rex's slowly hardening member out of his boxers. Alarmed, Rex asked,

"Won't somebody see us?" He moaned as Ben pressed kisses up and down the shaft. Ben chuckled, the vibrations making Rex's knees weak.

"Look around, baby, we're completely alone." Indeed, a thick, but small layer of forest surrounded the two from all sides. Any passer-by would have to make an effort to look for the teens shrouded in foliage. "Just don't draw any... unwanted attention." Ben laughed, his tongue swirling the tip of Rex's cock. Rex whimpered, biting his knuckles to keep from making any sound. Ben worked Rex to the point of madness, his tongue was like magic. Every part of Rex felt warm, and after desperate contemplation he grabbed Ben's hair, tugging the short locks taught with every pleasurable act, which was all the time. Ben looked up and saw Rex's eyes shut tight, his knuckles pressing groans back into his mouth where no one could hear them. In an instant Rex's eyes flew open, and Ben knew the other was getting close. Ben savored every moment he looked at Rex. The way the light shone on his features, the feeling of his muscles tensing before him, everything was ecstasy to Ben's senses. With a few last bobs Rex's ejaculate filled the other boy's mouth, who swallowed it quickly. Rex panted, bringing Ben up by his shoulders to kiss him with a heated intensity. Ben smirked, wrapping his arms around the other boy's neck.

"Maybe you should… uh… 'freshen up' before we go back." Ben laughed again. Blushing, Rex composed himself, straightening his jacket and zipping his pants back up. Looking towards Ben, he patted his hair down, which had been roused up.

"How long do you think we've been gone?" Rex asked, blushing fiercely as Ben rubbed dirt of the knees of his pants.

"Long enough." Ben smiled, locking his arm with Rex's. They made their way back to the table slowly, stopping at a water fountain near the bathrooms so Ben could take a sip. He swished it between his cheeks, gargling it a little before swallowing. Ben winked at Rex, who almost fainted. At the table, Kevin and Gwen were conversing quietly, and stopped all together when they saw the pair approach.

"Took ya long enough." Kevin muttered, noticing the grass stains on the front of Ben's jeans.

"It's time to go." Gwen said quickly, dragging Kevin up as she stood.

The four once again made their way to the interdimensional rift, which glowed much dimmer than it had the night previous. Policemen and a few scientists were scattered around the perimeter of the slash in space as the teenagers made their way towards it. Cages were lined in a neat row across a sidewalk, EVOs that had fallen out, roaring in anger.

"I should go help them out." Rex said, his pace swift as he walked towards the monsters. One by one, he touched his hands to parts of their bodies, the same technological designs flourishing across their forms. Most reverted back to the people they had once been, rubbing their heads and muttering under their breaths. A few, however, remained the grotesque monsters, and Rex sighed.

"Their called incurables." He whispered to Ben, who noticed the look of frustration contorting the face of the other. "Providence barely knows what to do with them." Ben rested his head on the shoulder of the other, hugging him from the side. Neither of them knew what to say, so they stood there, silent as the authorities around them released the newly cured people from their prisons. A flicker of light broke Ben and Rex from their motionlessness, and they turned to see a crane lifting the cages of EVOs back into the rift.

"The portal's going to close soon." Gwen put a hand on Ben's shoulder, and when he looked at her she saw a sadness she hadn't known her cousin was capable of. Her heart knit with worry, she made her way back to Kevin to give the other two boys some well deserved privacy. Ben lowered his eyes, turning to Rex.

"I guess this is goodbye." Ben frowned, Rex taking his hands.

"I guess so." He pressed their foreheads together, small tears rolling off of Ben's face. He wiped at them angrily with the sleeve of his jacket.

"It's not fair." He whispered, his lip trembling.

"Has anything ever really been fair for us?" Rex asked, gently wiping away another tear.

"Promise you'll never forget me." Ben sighed, pressing the palm of Rex's hand against his lips.

"I'll promise if you do." Rex smiled, lifting Ben's chin to meet his eyes.

"I promise."

"Then I promise tambien(3)." Light flashed violently from the tear in space, and the police set to rushing the dimension travelers back home.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Rex pulled Ben into a sweet kiss, longing and soft. Electric energy crackled around them as Ben pulled away.

"It's time for you to go home." He smiled, pressing another small kiss to Rex's lips.

"Not before you take this." Kevin called, holding something out in his hand. Rex looked, seeing his phone.

"Que(4)?! When did you-?"

"We pick-pocketed you a while ago." Kevin laughed, and Gwen held out Ben's phone in her hand.

"We knew you idiots wouldn't be this smart." She smiled. Quickly scrolling through their phones, the pair saw pictures of the several hours they had been together. Battling the elderly woman EVO, making out on the couch at Ben's house, Mr. Smoothie, even seconds before as Rex and Ben said their final goodbyes.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this." Ben sighed, his palm to his forehead.

"We can." Gwen laughed. Tucking his phone into his pocket, his eye on Kevin, Rex turned to Ben again.

"I guess we can't really forget now, can we?" Rex smiled, wrapping his hands around the back of Ben's head. He kissed him again, and when he broke apart Rex shoved his hands in his pockets, making his way to the portal. With one last look at Ben over his shoulder, he stepped through the portal, which immediately closed after him. Ben wrapped his arms tightly around himself, pressing his lips together to keep from crying out. He had only known Rex for a day, and yet he knew in his heart that he'd never get over him. His face shadowed by the dark, he made his way silently back to Kevin's car, hopping in the back. Gwen sighed, and Kevin grabbed her hand.

"When are you gunna tell him?" He asked her seriously, looking back at where the interdimensional portal had once stood.

"Soon. I can't stand to see him like this." The perks of being an energy-manipulating Anodite, as it turned out, were that she could trace an energy signature across impossibly vast distances. Even now, with brief contact she had made with Rex, and even his phone, she could feel the strength of the world he came from tugging at her stomach like a lifeline. "Our birthdays are coming up. Maybe I'll give us both an early present." Kevin smiled, leading her back to the car.

* * *

Google Translate Spanish Footnotes ;D -

1\. Bebida Batido - Smoothie (It says it literally means like 'beaten drink' i guess since u crush the shit out of stuff to make smoothies)

2\. Tan Malo - That Bad

3\. Tambien - Too

4\. Que - What (Fun Fact I Noticed While Rematching GR: Rex often says "Que what?!" which means he is literally saying "What what?!" like a fucking two year old from the 90s. God bless his soul.


	5. Chapter 5

Every moment Gwen wasn't fighting aliens, doing homework, or being an overall good person, she dedicated to opening a controllable rift in space. It wasn't any easy feat. Sometimes she opened a portal, but to the completely wrong place. Sometimes the portal had the right energy, but wouldn't open past the circumference of a dime. Still she persevered, training herself and her powers, until one day it finally paid off.

Kevin sat lounging on Gwen's bed, watching his girlfriend float in midair, pink and purple energy swirling around her.

"How's it going?" He asked, rolling onto his back.

"I've almost got it!" She smiled, "I can practically taste it."

"Gross." Electricity crackled around her, and a small, colorful hole opened in the wall of her room. Gwen stood up, her feet landing on the floor noiselessly.

"I did it!" She cried, looking out into the other dimension. Kevin stood up, joining her. The portal seemed to be flying above a city, pillars of smoke rising above the skyscrapers and rumbles shaking cars on the ground. A small red and orange figure was thrown into the side of a concrete building, collapsing a supportive wall. Instinctively it seemed to construct a huge metal hand, holding the toppling building up.

"He looks a little busy."

Rex sat up from the nanite scanner in Dr. Holiday's lab, rubbing the back of his head. The mission today had not been fun, the EVO he had fought had almost killed him.

"Your nanites seem to be fine, you're just a little worn out." She assured him, making notes on her clipboard.

"That's un alivio(1)." Rex's sarcasm didn't escape Holiday's notice. Raising an eyebrow, she motioned Rex to take a seat. She sat in her own office chair in front of him, looking at him seriously. She, along with Six and Noah, had noticed that Rex seemed off since he had come back through the portal that had opened up several weeks ago. He hadn't talked to anyone about anything that happened. Holiday had originally theorized that the portal was a small wormhole, but there were reports that most of the EVOs that had entered had come back out cured, and incurables came back in cages. In addition to that, something like a wormhole wouldn't have upset Rex as much as he seemed to be. He was also consistently on his phone. Not moving his hands, but staring at the screen.

"You know I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, Rex." She sighed, and Rex looked up at her.

"I know." He said simply, setting his gaze back onto the screen.

"Do I have to order you to show me what's on your phone?" She asked. Rex looked up, prepared to make a joke before he saw she was completely serious. Sighing deeply, he handed the small device to Holiday, and she looked at him with concern before flipping through the… pictures. They were in a place she didn't recognize, with a boy she had never seen before. She thumbed through several dozen, series of them in different locations and at different times. Rex seemed genuinely happy, and almost all of them included him and this strange boy in the green jacket smiling. "Who is this?" She asked.

"No one." Rex stood up, grabbing the phone from her before making his way to the door. She was about to call him back, but between her and the door a bright pink light flashed, blinding her momentarily. Opening her eyes, she looked onto the faces of two teenagers about Rex's age. One, a girl with bright red hair, stepped through.

"We're looking for Rex." She said, the boy behind her nodding.

"Um… uh…" Holiday stuttered, any words lost on her. The girl looked startled, before shaking herself.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name's Gwen. Rex met Kevin and myself when he entered the interdimensional portal." The boy, presumably Kevin, waved when the girl, Gwen, said his name. "We have someone Rex might want to see again." Holiday stood silent. All of the girl's words jumbled in her head before she could fully comprehend them. 'Interdimensional... Rex... someone... manners...~' Holiday coughed.

"Um... he's... uh… I'll go get him." Holiday stepped away, turning to the bright window that overlooked the Petting Zoo. "Rex… there are… um… some people here… to see you." She stuttered into the wall-mounted com, glancing over at the ginger girl. She seemed to be conversing with the other boy, who held a brightly colored party hat in one hand. Holiday heard faint knocks on a door somewhere far away, and the boy left to answer them. "Please get here quickly."

Ben stood grudgingly at the entrance to Gwen's house, once again. Kevin answered the door, and before Ben could speak, put a bright blue and yellow party hat onto his head.

"What's the big deal?" He asked, his hand resting on the plastic fluff ball that topped the cardboard.

"You'll see~" Kevin said, leading Ben up the stairs to Gwen's room. He knocked some far-fetched, elaborate code onto the wood, and seemed to wait for a response.

"Where are Aunt Natalie and Uncle Frank?" Ben asked, his eyes confused and set on his friend.

"Gwen paid them to go out to dinner tonight." Kevin replied, not taking his eyes off of the door. They stood in silence for several minutes before knocking came from the other side. "About time." He covered Ben's eyes with his hands. "Open the door." Ben fumbled for the handle, baffled, but ultimately not in the mood to fight whatever these two had planned. He walked slowly into what he assumed was the middle of Gwen's room, where Kevin turned him slowly to face another wall.

Gwen thanked Holiday again. While she had explained to the woman at least three times what had happened, the last two with Rex's help, Holiday still seemed to be in shock from the overload of information.

"I'll have him back in a little while." Gwen smiled pushing Rex through the portal to her room. More knocking came from the other side, and Gwen's smile grew wider. Whatever Holiday felt she could have said to deny whatever they wanted Rex for was checked by the smile she saw on Rex's face. It was big, genuine, real. She nodded, sitting down again in her office chair as the girl stepped back through the portal, closing it behind her.

"Okay," Kevin said, removing his hands from Ben's face. "Open your eyes."

* * *

Google Translate Spanish Footnotes ;D -

1\. Un Alivio - A Relief


End file.
